


Mazandaran Coffee

by dunkinphantom



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkinphantom/pseuds/dunkinphantom
Summary: Modern AU. Composer Erik is looking for inspiration and he thinks going outside will help him. He walks into the new coffee café around the corner, where he instead finds Nadir Khan.





	Mazandaran Coffee

Erik always told himself not to judge a book by its cover, but damn it, was it hard. The guy behind the counter looked like he walked right out a fairy tale. He was tall, maybe five inches shorter than Erik – but tall. His hair was dark, curly and messy, as if he just jumped out of bed and didn’t have time to tame it.

The guy was slender, but he worked out, as Erik could see the muscles clearly through his shirt. He could save himself in a fight. And oh God, his face. His jaw was speckled with stubble, which fitted with his messy hair. His expression was soft, his eyes warm. It was ridiculous. But he seemed to be a nice guy – not an asshole.

But again – he normally didn’t judge a book by its cover.

“Good morning,” the guy said, his voice soothing. “What can I get you?”

Erik blinked and looked on the menu board on the wall above the guy’s head. “I’ll just take plain black coffee. No sugar.” How he managed to speak in this guy’s presence, he had no idea.

“One plain black coffee on the way.” the guy winked before he turned around, working with the machines behind him. Somehow it surprised Erik that the guy didn’t ask about his mask – most people did. Just last week he almost got in a fight in a supermarket because he refused to took his mask off when the cashier asked. Now he ordered his groceries online. Less drama.

Erik looked around the café, seeing two other customers at their table. The place was new, you could still smell the fresh paint, and it looked cozy with its earthy colors and Eastern decoration. Soft music played in the background. Erik could see himself sitting here for hours.

“One black coffee, sir, that would be two Euros.”

Erik gave him the money, trying not to look into the guy’s beautiful green eyes and become a blabbering mess. He turned around quickly with drink in hand and searched for a table. He took one in the corner, so that no one really could notice him. He took his work out of his bag, scanning through the papers.

That’s how his morning went, staring down at his papers, hoping that his inspiration would pop up from somewhere in him  but nothing happened. He needed a goddamn miracle.

“Is the coffee good?”

Erik looked up, and saw the guy cleaning the table in front of him. He wore a smile, all customer friendly. Erik nodded, not knowing what to say. He turned back to his papers, thinking the guy had nothing else to add – oh, how wrong he was. 

“Hmm, I have to ask, what’s your mask for?”

Ah, there came the question. Erik can’t be mad at the people who asked – it’s not every day you saw a guy wandering around with a mask on his face. He coughed. “I’m born with a deformity.” he answered truthfully. “It’s better that I wear it, unless you want to throw up your breakfast.”

“I already thought so,” the guy replied immediately. “My nephew worked in Iran, you know, and during the war the  side of his face –” he made a movement with his hand, what should look like an explosion. “He barely survived, but he has to wear a mask for the rest of his life too now. Surgery won’t help.”

Erik did not know what to say. Should he say sorry? Show compassion? He didn’t know this nephew.  “Hmm, I’m sorry…” he tried, and then cringed how emotionless his voice was.

“It’s okay, he has a lovely wife who looks after him.” the guy sighed. “Do you um, have someone?”

“No.” Erik licked his lips. “No, never. Like I said, my face doesn’t help.”

“Never?” the guy looked sad for a moment, and he picked up his cleaning cloth, twisting it.  “That has to be lonely.”

“It is, but I have my music. That’s all I need.”

The guy didn’t respond as the bell chimed, a new customer walking in. He nodded to Erik, who smiled in understanding. He watched as the guy returned behind the counter, welcoming the customer. Erik put his work back in his bag, realizing his inspiration wouldn’t come today. He stood up, heading to the door.

“Wait a minute!”

Surprised, Erik looked over his shoulder and saw the guy walking to him, a muffin in his hand. He handed it to Erik, who took it, now confused.

“Everybody needs somebody.” said the guy.  “Also, I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Nadir.”

*******

Erik was having a crush. A big one, and it scared him. The last time he liked someone, it ended up in a disaster. The girl he liked was in love with someone else and ended up with that _someone else_ , and it hurt Erik like hell. He thought he was going to die, and no way he was going through that rollercoaster again.

But like the fool he was – he returned to the café. He ordered coffee again, and if he ended up looking more at Nadir than at his own work, that was his problem. Nadir seemed to like his company; whenever it wasn’t busy, he would hook a conversation with him. It made Erik giddy. God, he felt like a little school boy.

“Do you write songs for show tunes?” Nadir asked casually. He was sitting at Erik’s table, nursing tea. It was quiet in the café, Erik being the only customer.

Erik shook his head. “No, it’s for a movie.”

Nadir sipped his hot tea, humming. “Do I know this movie? Have I heard your music in other work?”

“Maybe.” Erik teased. He knew for sure Nadir had heard of his work. He has composed for the most popular and recognizable films of all-time. Won several awards. Just nobody knew his face, except for a few he trusted with his work. Erik liked his privacy. He was not planning to tell Nadir whom he really was. _Yet_.

“Ah, you’re killing me. I will find out, you know.” Nadir took another sip. “Speaking of music, do you play? Of course, that’s a stupid question, _do you play_ … you compose music and I ask if you play instruments. Let me rephrase, what kind of instruments do you play?”

Erik chuckled softly at the blabbering. “I can play every single instrument, but my favorites are the violin, piano and the organ.” he answered. “But enough about me, why did you decide to start a coffee shop? I’m not complaining, I love the coffee.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Nadir laughed softly, and then shrugged his shoulders. “I saved money after working for the army, and then I was bored and thought, hey! Why not start something? Then after three months I found this lovely place.”

“Just like that?” Erik said, flabbergasted.

“Yes, sometimes you need to take a jump and see where you end up, and between us –” Nadir leaned closer. Erik listened more carefully. “ – I like tea more.”

Erik blinked in response, still trying to process what he just said, before he laughed, a bit too loud. Nadir smiled. 

*******

“Hey, Erik, do you know why Dracula doesn’t have many friends?”

“Hmm?”

“He’s a pain in the neck.”

Erik looked up from his writing, just to stare at Nadir, who was trying to hold his laughter. Sadly, this gorgeous man liked bad jokes and Erik was his victim most of the time.

“Get it? Because –”

“Of course I get it, you fool!” Erik barked, what made Nadir finally laugh. His laugh was contagious, and Erik couldn’t help but smile a little. “You could say, his friends thought he sucked.” he added.

Nadir laughed even harder, slapping his hand on the table, rattling the cutlery. Some customers turned their head at the sound. Erik laughed with Nadir, and a inhuman snort came from his nasal cavity. He blushed in embarrassment, but Nadir threw his head back, howling with laughter, not making it awkward for Erik.

“That was amazing.” Nadir said, when his laugh died down.

It was amazing. Erik couldn’t remember he laughed this much in a short period of time. He liked it.

***

Summer turned into autumn, and Nadir’s café got popular very quickly. The Parisian streets got gloomy, rain puddles filled the sidewalks and more people searched for a café to warm up their bodies with coffee. Nadir got a new employer, Darius, who helped him greatly.

Erik got busy too. His work was done, though he wasn’t remotely happy about it, but still, it was something. He’s already working on another piece, and this time his piece was more bright and gleeful. That was a first, but he easily wrote it, thinking about Nadir as his inspiration. He planned to go to Nadir’s café, but he didn’t want  to worm himself among the crowd. It’s not like they could talk like back during summer.

After a long day spending in his apartment composing, Erik decided to take a walk in _Jardin des Tuileries_. He liked that there weren’t lot of people. Some people gave him stares in fright, but he was used to it. He walked aimlessly, enjoying the breath of fresh air.

He hoped with seeing Nadir less, his crush would disappear, but he kept thinking about him. He was screwed. Royally screwed. He thought back to Christine, who was oblivious of his love for her. He did not tell her how he felt. How could he? She would’ve been disgusted that someone ugly as him would love her. But Erik kept his hopes up, just to be crushed when she fell in love with some dumb pretty boy.

Nadir Khan would be the same all over, and Erik couldn’t take another hit.

“ _Erik_? Is that you?”

Speaking of the devil; Nadir strolled up to him, a plastic bag in hand. He wore a red beanie over his messy hair, a black scarf around his neck, and a thick coat. Erik would’ve thought it was winter with how he was dressed. He looked ridiculous. It wasn’t _that_ cold.

“I’m happy you’re still alive, I barely see you anymore.” Nadir smiled, but it didn’t reached his eyes like usual. Erik frowned. Was something the matter? “Does my coffee not taste good anymore?”

“Eh, of course it does! I have been busy with work. It doesn’t write itself.” Erik answered, wondering why Nadir was like this.

“You can’t spare five minutes to visit me?” Nadir raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t like crowds, Nadir. They will stare.” He was used to it, yes, but crowds still scared him.

Nadir opened his mouth in a soft ‘O’, in understanding. He nodded, clearly thinking about something. “It’s quiet between eleven and twelve o’clock. Maybe you can come?”

Erik wanted to ask why. Why did Nadir still want to see him? No one did. But he chickened out. “Yes, I will be there.” he said instead.

Nadir smiled wide, as he grabbed something out his bag. It was a blueberry muffin. He gave it to Erik. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. I missed our conversations.” and with that, he passed Erik, waving goodbye.

Erik waved back, as he took a bite of his muffin. It tasted good. As always.

***

“I think I know who you are.” Nadir said suddenly on a rainy Thursday. Erik looked at him in confusion, his mouth full with sugary cake. He chewed and swallowed.

“What are you talking about?” he said.

Nadir sat at the table, with his phone in hand. He fiddled with it, and then soft music played. Erik immediately recognized it as his own. It’s the piece that won him a Emmy two years ago. Nadir looked at him expectantly. Erik shook his head.

“That’s not me.” he lied.

Nadir sighed in defeat, closing his phone. “It was too good to be true. If you were _The Phantom_ , I would’ve thrown myself at you. His music is so good.” and then he scoffed. “Though he would be a douche with a name like that.”

Erik was offended, and he opened his mouth, but Nadir was talking again, a smile crooked up in a corner.

“I thought you were _The Phantom_ , because the guy never shows up at those award shows. No one knows how he looks like, and I thought of your mask and the fact that you don’t like big crowds, but I was being dumb.” Nadir shifted on his chair. “And… I never heard you play.”

“Maybe one day you will.” said Erik, surprising himself.

“I like that. I bet you’re good.”

The bell chimed, and a big group of people walked in. Erik sat stiff, crossing his arms. Nadir noticed it, and his smile dropped. “I’ll be quick, okay?” he whispered before standing up to help his new customers. The two women in the group giggled when they spotted Nadir. The guy behind them rolled his eyes at their reaction.

“You should give him your phone number.” one of the woman snorted, and the other smacked her on the arm.

“Don’t you think he’s a bit too old?” she whispered.

“Nonsense! You’re too shy, should I ask for his number?”

“Please, no!”

Erik casted his eyes down, wishing his hearing wasn’t that great and that he hadn’t heard the conversation between the two grown women. He shouldn’t have come. He shouldn’t get crushes on people and expect he would have a chance with them. That’s the joke of the century. The two woman were gorgeous, and in no way would Erik compete.

He whimpered silently when it was the woman’s turn to order. She blushed under Nadir’s gaze, playing with her hair as she ordered her coffee. Nadir was all smiles, and Erik couldn’t watch anymore. He gathered his stuff, leaving money on the table as he headed to the exit. He would apologize tomorrow for not saying goodbye.

The bell chimed again as the door slapped closed behind him.

*******

Erik did return tomorrow, but at closing hours. He watched through the window how Nadir vacuumed the floor, not noticing him. Picking up courage, he opened the door and his heart beat wildly in his chest as Nadir did not turn around to acknowledge him, the vacuum too loud.

Erik tiptoed to him, and carefully placed his bony hand on Nadir’s shoulder. Nadir jumped a foot in the air in fright, his elbow knocking against Erik’s chest. Erik gasped for air.

“Who – ERIK! Oh Allah, I’m so sorry, can you breathe?” Nadir turned the vacuum off, rubbing his hand over Erik’s back. “Erik, are you okay – _Darius, put away the mop! We’re not being robbed_ – Erik, talk to me!”

Erik kept gasping for air, but slowly, he controlled his breathing. Sweet mercy. “Nadir –” he rasped.

“You idiot! Don’t do that, I almost died of a heart attack!” Nadir hissed, but he looked relieved. “Come, have some water.” Nadir brought him to the small kitchen behind the café. “Darius, can you finish the cleaning? Thank you so much. I will close the shop, go ahead when you’re done.”

Nadir grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. “Why are you here?” he asked, as he handed the glass to Erik.

Erik took a big sip. The cold water felt good in his throat. “I came to apologize for yesterday,” he said, his voice still raspy. “For leaving without saying goodbye.”

Nadir blinked first, and then shook his head, a smile on his face. “Erik, I was not hurt. I completely understand. You can’t handle crowds and I have to accept that.” Now he grinned. “But if you really feel guilty, then there’s one thing you can do to make it up.”

“Anything.” was Erik’s immediate response. He would not say the real reason he left because he was feeling jealous. He didn’t want to think about Nadir having the woman’s number somewhere.

“I want to hear your music.” said Nadir, unsure now, predicting Erik would say no.

And honestly, Erik was afraid. He never brought someone in his house. The only person who came at his door was the delivery man, and that already brought Erik on edge. But he really wanted another person in his life. He didn’t want to live in solitude. Not anymore. _Everybody needs somebody._

“Yes. I will play music for you.”

Nadir’s big smile warmed Erik’s heart. This wasn’t a crush anymore. Erik was in love. Dammit.

***

“Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Oh, harhar, you don’t want to know how my place – _Allah_ , are you an millionaire?”

Nadir’s eyes widen at the sight of Erik’s living room. Everything was brand new and expensive, from the Persian carpet to the little chandelier above the _Steinway & Son’s_ piano. “I – I –“ Nadir stammered as he walked further, turning as he took his surroundings. “Give me a minute.”

Erik walked to his precious piano, who stood in the middle of the living room. He touched some keys. She still sounded beautiful. He sat on the stool, not giving Nadir the time to prepare himself as he played _Rachmaninoff’s Liebesleid_ under his fingers as a warming-up. The music moved him, his fingers dancing over the keys like old times and he lost himself.

But the song came to an end far too quickly, and it put him out of his trance. He sighed, as he looked over his shoulder to see Nadir’s reaction. He expected a lot; praising, clapping, a smile but not tears. Nadir sat on the sofa behind Erik, and he sniffed, as he swiped his tears away. He gave a tearful chuckle.

“I did not expect that,” he said. “Warn me next time, geez. Did you write that?”

Erik shook his head. “No, this is a piece of _Rachmaninoff_.” he paused, licking his lips. “Okay, the next piece is mine, but please don’t freak out when you recognize it.”

This was it. Erik took a deep breath, deciding which piece he would play. He went with the piece that Nadir let him listen to yesterday – was it really just yesterday? The song started slow, working to the up building. Erik heard Nadir gasp behind him, but he kept playing. He wanted to see Nadir’s reaction, honestly, but this was important for him. The piece hit the finale, fingers moving fast over the keys, and at the end he slammed his fingers on the last note.

The living room was quiet again ,except for Erik’s harsh breathing. He withdrew his shaking hands, swallowing nervously. He turned, his eyes on the floor before he looked up to watch Nadir, who looked at him with shocked eyes, his mouth slightly open.

“What do you think?” Erik said, teasing. “It won a award.”

Nadir closed his mouth, opened it again like a fish above water. The nerves rolled in Erik’s stomach, excepting Nadir to be angry that he lied to him.

“You really are him.” Nadir said finally after the silence, a loopy grin on his face. “I knew it.”

“You guessed right…” Erik drawled, standing up. “And now, am I a douche?”

Nadir hided his face in his hands, squirming. “I can’t believe I said that.” he said, muffled. He rested his hands on his knees, looking up at Erik. He smiled. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, now you know my secret, you do realize I have to kill you now, don’t you?” Erik said, his voice serious as he could. He tried not to laugh as Nadir’s eyes widen in fear.

“No, your secret is safe – _you asshole_!” Nadir said, his voice high as Erik began to chuckle. “I don’t understand why I’m still friends with you.”

Erik didn’t understand either, but he’s glad Nadir kept being his friend.

*******

Erik watched how Nadir crushed the piece of paper in his hand and threw it in the trash can beside him. It shouldn’t make Erik happy, but it did. Until this very day, every single phone number Nadir got, got thrown in the trash can. If Erik didn’t know any better, he would say Nadir already had someone. But no, he was still a bachelor and Erik was glad.

“You would think,” Nadir said, as he cleaned the table next to Erik’s. The composer took a sip of his hot coffee. “they know already I’m gay.”

Erik spat the coffee, coughing loudly. Nadir immediately was at his side, clapping on his back. “I – I –” Erik spluttered, making a mess of himself. “What about the guy a week ago?” he needed to shut up. _Right now_. He remembered that day; it was goddamn miracle he didn’t strangle the guy in the middle of the café for even coming near Nadir.

“He’s not my type.” Nadir shrugged.

“What’s your type?” what was he hoping to hear? That Nadir liked men with deformities?

Nadir was silent, before he finally said, “Tall.”

Erik raised one eyebrow, though Nadir couldn’t see that, and thought back at the guy last week. He was tall, alright not tall as Erik, but no one was.  “Only tall?”

“Of course there’s more, but I’m not going to tell you that.” Nadir returned to cleaning the table.

“Why not?” Erik asked, a bit offended. He thought they were friends.

“Because… there’s this person and I like him –”

Erik zoned out, not listening anymore _. There was someone_. Something growled in Erik in anger, and he bit his lip, trying to suppress his feelings. This was the thing he was afraid for, and yet, he didn’t listen. He was going to get hurt and he only could blame himself. He breath hard. “Do I… Do I know him? This type?” he still asked, interrupting Nadir.

“Yes.” Nadir answered, he looked almost scared to say it.

Erik picked up his stuff, dumping it in his bag. “I need to go.” he said, before he would lash out. It happened once, and he didn’t want to happen it again. Not in front of Nadir.

“Erik? Are you okay?” Nadir touched his shoulder with his hand, but Erik smacked it away, surprising Nadir, hurt in his eyes.

“I need to go!” he hissed, and he passed Nadir in a hurry.

The bell chimed.

*******

Erik did not return for a week, and if he cried the only first three days, no one would know except him. He hated himself for having hope, when would he realize that no one would fall in love with him? No one would get past the mask.

The other two days he got out of bed, only to eat some cheese on toast and a fresh shower. He still felt like crap. Not only was his muse gone, but the guy he loved was in love with someone else. Just like Christine.

He had just finished showering when the doorbell rang through his house. He frowned. He hadn’t ordered pizza, and he was sure he did not have an appointment. He never had appointments in this house. With caution, he placed his mask back on his face, walking to the door. He opened it slowly, and his heart stopped beating when he saw Nadir.

His immediate response was to slam his door shut again, but stopped when he saw how red and swollen Nadir’s eyes were. He had been crying. Who made him cry? Erik would kill them.

“Nadir?” he said concerned. “What’s the matter? Did someone hurt you?”

“Yes,” Nadir replied, his voice gravelly. “An asshole.”

“Tell me who! I will find them and do horrible things to them.”

Nadir glanced Erik up and down, sighing. “Can I come in? I want to talk.”

Erik opened the door wider. Nadir thanked him and walked inside, kicking his shoes off. Erik led him to the living room, asking if he would like tea. Nadir shook his head. It was strange. Nadir always smiled, but now he looked like how Erik felt the past days. Erik wanted to hurt the guy who did this to him.

Nadir sat on the sofa, his eyes half closed. “Erik,” he began, his hands gripped his knees. Erik sat next to him. “I… I want to know.” Nadir took a deep breath. “How you feel about me.”

Erik blinked, fear creeping in. He could not tell the truth. He won’t. “I care about you.” he settled with.

“As a friend… or something more?” Nadir wet his lips, nervous. Erik stayed quiet, staring at Nadir, hoping he would continue. He didn’t know what to say without betraying his true feelings. To disgust Nadir. “Because Erik, I can’t do this longer.” Erik’s eyes widened, scared. Nadir stared back finally, tears in his eyes. “I can’t hide it any longer, how much I love you. You stupid, stupid man.”

_Love?_

This was a mistake. Erik was fantasizing, or this was a dream. Yes, that had to be it. Without Nadir noticing, he pinched skin between his fingers. It hurt, and he did not wake up. Erik’s heart beat wildly, and he processed Nadir’s words _. I love you, I love you_.

He shook his head, denying it. “That’s impossible.” he said.

“I know,” Nadir said, his eyes sad. No, Nadir should be smiling. Erik loved his smile. Did he hurt Nadir the past days?  “A genius won’t love a low-life like me. You make magic with your music, and I make coffee.” Nadir made movement to stand up, to leave, but Erik grabbed his arm, pulling him down again.

“No, no, I meant, someone beautiful as you can’t love someone like me.” and that was the truth. His whole life love was something he was denied to, and would never have.

“That’s for me to judge,” Nadir said, but his voice was lighter, and a small smile crept on his beautiful, dark face. Erik wanted to kiss it, so bad. “Does this mean you love me back?”

“Of course, you fool. Have you seen yourself.”

“Well, I hope you love me for something else than just my face.”

Erik could name a few. His smile, Nadir’s hate for cold and his ridiculous amount of clothing he would wear, his laugh, his delicious muffins and his stupid jokes. “No, just your face.” he said, grinning as Nadir furrowed his brows, pouting his lips.

Then Nadir shifted, and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck. Erik was stunned, frozen on spot. He felt Nadir’s limbs warm against his body, squeezing him. He probably should hug back. He brought his arms up, returning the embrace, twisting his fingers in Nadir’s sweater. He smelt like coffee beans and leather.

He was not used to this. He was used to people staring, hurtful words or violence. Never the warmth of another body pressed against his, willingly. He never missed it, ‘cause he didn’t know better, and now he can’t imagine being without it.

He closed his eyes, and rested his head in the hollow of Nadir’s neck, feeling at ease. He heard Nadir breathing slowly, and felt his slight caress over his back. Erik pulled back, the nose of his mask bumping against Nadir’s. His eye bore into Nadir’s to check what he was feeling. Nadir seemed hesitant, as if he’s nervous, but then calmness gentled over his face, and he closed the space between them.

It was light, a brush of lips, and Erik could still taste Nadir’s favorite tea – _jasmine_ – on his wet lips. Nadir was so gentle, as if Erik was delicate, if he could break any second and Erik melted in their kiss. He pressed closer, wanting to press his chest against Nadir’s, he aches for more –

He broke the kiss, scared of his own thoughts. Nadir looked dazed, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Why did you stop,” Nadir panted, and Erik could hear the need in his voice. “ _come here_.”

Nadir placed his hand behind Erik’s head, pulling him back, and kissed his lips again. Erik gasped, giving Nadir access to his mouth, licking into it. Erik lost himself to Nadir, his tongue rolling over his, and stroking the roof of his mouth.

Erik moaned softly, climbing more on Nadir’s lap, his arms back around  Nadir, and his fingers dug in his back. He was starving for Nadir’s touch. Nadir kept kissing him, like he wanted this just as much, and Erik just took it. Eventually, they broke apart, gasping for air. Erik pressed his forehead against Nadir’s. Nadir panted hard, warm breath fanning over Erik’s lips.

“We need to do this more.” Nadir breathed.

Erik chuckled. “ _Yes_.”

***

Nadir held a plastic bag up in front of Erik’s face, when the composer opened his door. It was winter, and Erik could barely see Nadir through his mountain of clothing. He wore a thicker beanie, with earmuffs over it. Two different scarves, a thick woolen coat and boots. On his shoulders there was a layer of snow.

“I have Chinese,” Nadir said, when Erik didn’t comment. “I thought you like it.”

“Like it?”

“To eat, with me.”

It did smell delicious, and Erik probably should take a break. “Yes, I like it too.”

Nadir smiled as he entered the house. Erik put his work away, while Nadir arranged things in the kitchen. They were dating for a month now, and it still felt unreal to Erik. Nadir was gentle to Erik, always asking if he could touch or kiss him, as if he’s something to be treasured.

They did only kiss, not going farther than that, and Erik couldn’t deny he loved the kisses. But sometimes he wished Nadir would stop asking, and take him by surprise. He wanted to feel Nadir’s hands on his skin, feel his lips on other parts of his body, and maybe Erik would have the courage to taste his –

Erik almost dropped his papers and he quickly slammed it in his drawer. He shook his head, erasing the thought, and walked to the kitchen, where Nadir put the food on plates.

Nadir inhaled the smell. “Ohhh, Chinese food is one of my favorite things.”

“And here I thought, it was raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.” Erik smiled, as he sat at the dining table.

Nadir placed the plates on the table, watching Erik. “Well, I do like warm woolen mittens.”

“Who would’ve guessed.”

Nadir laughed softly, as he shook off his coat. They ate in silent, just enjoying each other’s presence. Erik took a huge bit of his chicken, the sauce making a mess on his mask. He lifted his hand to swipe it away, but a tan hand came in view and Nadir’s thumb rubbed it away. Erik watched him, and something warm pooled in his belly. Again, no one has touched his mask, Erik made sure of that, and to have Nadir’s hand so close shouldn’t make him at ease.

Somehow Nadir gained his trust without Erik knowing.

“You had something on your mask.” said Nadir, not aware of Erik’s reaction or thoughts. He put his thumb in his mouth, licking the sauce. Erik whimpered, which Nadir did hear, raising one eyebrow. “Is something –”

“I – I need to freshen up. Yes.” Erik stood up and actually _ran_ to the bathroom before Nadir could protest. In the bathroom, he removed the mask and splashed cold water on his disfigured face. He needed to calm down!  It was only natural he would trust Nadir in time, he was dear to him, and one day he would see what’s behind the –

“Erik, did I do – _Oh god, I’m sorry!_ ”

Erik spun around, and saw Nadir standing in the doorway, a hand over his mouth in shock. There’s a moment of tension, before Erik realized he wasn’t wearing  his mask and he quickly covered his face with his hands. He heard footsteps, and he backed away, his back against the sink. “No, no, no…” he squirmed.

Warm hands touched over his, and Erik shook his head. He looked between his fingers at Nadir. He’s shocked to not see disgust or pity in Nadir’s eyes. Just calmness.

“Erik, remember my nephew? I was there when it happened, and it was the most horrible thing I’ve ever seen, but I stopped being a baby and I took care of him when his wife couldn’t. I know, okay? I know. Please, let me watch. I will still love you.” Nadir rambled, his hands now on Erik’s shoulders.

With a shaking sigh, he slowly put his hands down, his face vulnerable. Nadir stared, his eyed wide.

“Handsome, aren’t I?” Erik said bitter. “Next to you, I look like an orc.” His hand searched for his mask, but Nadir stopped him, gripping his sleeve.

“You don’t have to, it can’t be comfortable.” said Nadir.

“This is not about my comfort, but yours. So, let me –”

“ _No!_ ” Nadir yelled, taking Erik by surprise. “You dense – I don’t care how you look, I fell in love because of your personality, though I’ll like to remove the stick up in your ass.”

Erik did not know what to say, so he just stared at Nadir’s angry face.

Nadir sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to calm himself. “I’m sorry, this is not the way I wished to see your face, and you don’t either I think, but it happened, and please believe me, I don’t care.”

_Don’t care_? Erik bit his lip. His whole life he cared about his face, about how people will react and Nadir didn’t care? “How? I look hideous.”

“To me you aren’t.”

Lips pressed against his, as Nadir tugged at Erik’s shirtfront, pulling him down. Tears slipped, and Erik trembled under Nadir’s fingers, but he kissed back.

Nadir stayed that night.

*******

Nadir stayed the whole week, and Erik was going mad. Seeing Nadir half naked every morning when he woke up was torture. His perfect dark body against his thin white excuse of a body was too much. They only kissed when they went to bed, and if Erik was awake and Nadir touched his body in his sleep, his body was in flames.

Nadir Khan would be his death. He knew it.

One morning Erik woke up by the sound of moaning, and a arm over his body. Something hard pressed against his lower back. “Nadir?” Erik drawled, sleep in his voice. Lazily, he peeked over his shoulder and saw Nadir was still asleep. He was dreaming, but then what was poking at his – _oh god_.

“Nadir, Nadir, wake up! You’re having a dream!” Erik was fully awake now, slapping his hand on Nadir’s shoulder. He didn’t want to do this while Nadir was asleep. It felt wrong.

Nadir grumbled as he woke up, slightly disoriented. “W-what?”

“You um… You –” Erik stammered, and he did not know why he did it, but he pressed his body against Nadir’s, his cock hot and hard against Erik’s back. Nadir hissed, and Erik did not expect him to roll his hips, wanting more of his touch. Erik swallowed, nervous. “Nadir…”

“Tell me you want this, please Erik.” Nadir murmured, his lips close to Erik’s ear. “Tell me you want me in you.”

Erik gasped, as Nadir moved his hand over Erik’s body, up to down, resting his fingers on Erik’s hip. “Yes,” Erik moaned, and bite his lip as he felt Nadir’s fingers slip his underwear off. The hand came up again, wrapping its fingers around Erik’s half-hard cock. He stroked it gently. “Nadir, _take me_.”

Nadir growled, and he shifted, withdrawing his hand. Erik moaned at the loss, but he did not resist when Nadir pulled him on his back, his legs falling open, for Nadir to see. He blushed heavily under Nadir’s gaze.

“Where’s the lube?” Nadir asked, lifting Erik’s leg, kissing the inside of his knee.

“In the nightstand’s drawer.” Erik answered, his voice rough.

Nadir stood up from bed, grabbing the bottle of lube quickly and he pounced back on Erik, who groaned. “Watch out.” said he, but mewled when he felt Nadir’s hands on his hips, opening his legs again. This was really going to happen, and oh god, was he really ready? Yes, this was Nadir. His best friend. Lover. He wanted this for so long.

Nadir slicked his fingers with lube, warming it between fingers. His hand trailed down, his sticky finger circling around the tight muscle. Erik hissed, as Nadir pushed in, and he breathed heavily after. It felt strange, but good. Nadir moved his finger in and out, adding more lube so that it dripped on the sheets. Nadir gave little kisses on his thighs, even sucking it, leaving red marks.

Erik started to roll his hips, moving with Nadir’s hand, gasping. “More,” and his mouth fell open as Nadir added another finger, not slowing down. “Ah, ah…” he gripped the sheets under him, his knuckles white, trying his best not to make a sound.

“Look at you,” Nadir panted. “I’m not even in you, and you’re already losing out.”

“S-Shut ummaahh!” Erik arched his back when Nadir found his prostate. Nadir grinned at his reaction, rubbing it mercilessly. He slide up Erik’s body, kissing his neck and jaw, his fingers still in Erik. He added a third, but Erik barely noticed it, too busy shoving his tongue in Nadir’s mouth. “I need more, fill me…” he said against Nadir’s lips.

“God, Erik, you’re killing me.” Nadir withdrew his fingers, and Erik sighed from the loss. Nadir pulled his boxers off, now slicking his thick cock, and Erik’s eyes widen slightly at the sheer size. Nadir pushed the head against the entrance, slowly and gently, but it still hurt. Erik had expected this, so he kept breathing.

Nadir placed both his hands on Erik’s hips, holding him in place, as he buried himself in Erik. “Allah, you’re so tight.” he groaned. Erik gritted his teeth, flexing experimentally, and he hissed. Nadir’s hips are up against Erik’s ass, and truth be told, Erik never felt so full. Nadir was watching him, his green eyes wide, questioning him.

Erik nodded, as he slide his arms around Nadir’s torso, and he spread his legs even wider. Nadir pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. Erik moaned loudly, his back arching. His fingers dug in Nadir’s back, scratching skin with his nails.

Nadir didn’t slow down, rolling his hips, trying to get deeper and Erik saw stars as he hit his prostate again. He rutted back, his hips moving with Nadir’s quick movement. “Ah fuck, harder, Nadir!” _don’t stop, don’t stop_.

Nadir surged forward, slamming deep in Erik, who cried out. Neighbors be damned!

“Erik, you feel so good.” Nadir panted, and Erik shivered by the roughness of his voice. “Feel so good on my cock.”

Erik whimpered, and he leaned forward, crashing his lips with Nadir’s, all teeth and tongue. That didn’t stop Nadir’s rhythm, as he kept sliding in and out. Erik was completely undone, and he came untouched. His thighs trembled as come spurted from his cock, smearing between bellies.

Nadir kept fucking him, and Erik could only take it, holding Nadir’s body above him. “I love you,” Erik said, his emotions high. “I love you so much.”

Nadir’s hips still inside at that moment, and Erik could feel him come in him. Nadir kept himself up on his elbows, looking at Erik, a tired smile graced his face. Erik peppered his face with kisses. They kiss for awhile, tongues colliding lazy.

After a few moments, Nadir pulled out Erik, who let out a softly hiss. “Are you okay?” Nadir asked in concern.

Erik crooked up a smile in one corner. “Yes, just don’t let me walk the next few hours.”

“I won’t.” Nadir gave a kiss on Erik’s lips. “And, I love you too.”

Erik closed his eyes, now a whole smile on his face. He was happy and content.

***

Nadir was at work, but he should be home soon. Yes, home. Erik wanted Nadir to live with him, it’s not like he ever returned to his old home, maybe sometimes to grab new clothes. But Erik found his old clothing in his laundry, and  even washed them for Nadir. Erik made room in his wardrobe to put Nadir’s clothes in it.

He mean, Nadir had his toothbrush here. He could it make it official now.

So today he made a new key especially for Nadir and he was going to surprise him when he got home. He was done with his work, when the doorbell rang. Eagerly, he opened the door, revealing a grumpy Nadir.

“I hate the cold,” was the first thing he said. “and annoying customers.”

Erik gave him a kiss on the forehead, as he took Nadir’s coat and hung it on the rack. “I have something for you.”

“It better be my favorite tea.” Nadir mumbled. He strolled to the living room, stretching his arms. “I told you to order it with your groceries.”

“I did, and it came in today, but it’s not that.” Erik followed Nadir, while pulling the key out his pocket. He embraced Nadir from behind, holding the key in front of Nadir’s eyes. “It’s this.”

“The key to your torture chamber?” Nadir guessed, grinning.

“I – what, _no_! Why do you think that, I never –”

 “I’m joking, dear. What is it for?” Nadir took the key in his hand, watching it curiously.

“It’s yours. It’s the key to this house.” Erik whispered.

Nadir spun around in his arms, watching Erik with wide eyes. “W-What?” he took a step back.

Erik blinked and he dropped his arms, not expecting this reaction. He thought Nadir would love it. Did he moved too fast? Erik didn’t had experience with this, and oh god, what if he scared Nadir away? “I – I” he gulped, fear settling in. “I like you here.”

“But Erik, are you sure? This is a huge step.”

“You fool! Since that night you slept here every day, making my life better and now I’m giving you a key to my house, my life, you step back?” he shouldn’t have done this. He was the fool here.

“No, Erik, I mean… Yes, I’m happy with the key, don’t be mad, but I didn’t expect it so soon. Actually, I never expected it all, please, forgive me.”

Warm arms embraced Erik, holding him tight. Fear escaped Erik quickly, and he melted in the hug. They stood there for a while, but Nadir pulled back first, always a smile on his face. He grabbed his set of keys, and he attached the new one into it. He dangled the keys for good measure. “All set!”

“Thank you.”

“I have to ask, why so soon…” Nadir didn’t finish his sentence.

“A fool once said to me…” Nadir raised one eyebrow. “ _Everybody needs somebody._ ”

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This certainly came as a surprise, but I got inspired by Shadowtale's little drabble on Tumblr, and it blew up. So, you have this mess. Again, a huge thank you to therandommeerkat on Tumblr for beta'ing it. They are a great help. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
